The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the invention.
Phosphonic acid derivatives are a class of compounds with remarkable biological activity. Many phosphonic acid derivatives have been developed as herbicides or plant growth regulators. In the last decade, the inventor has developed over ten classes of phosphonic acid derivatives, which show various herbicidal activity and plant growth regulating activity. For example, class A (Hongwu He et al., Chinese Patent No. ZL97109095.5) and class B (Hongwu He et al., Chinese Patent No. ZL200410012773.8) compounds show various herbicidal activity and plant growth regulating activity.
